1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control circuit for fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional computer system, fans are controlled by pulse width modulation (PWM) signals from a central processing unit (CPU) according to the temperature of an enclosure, thereby increasing the load of the CPU.